


The Queen of New York & Sir Meerkat

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee, Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Pre-Slash, Seb has a thing for Kurt, Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is in New York, one of Pearson & Spector's best rising stars and one afternoon he hears a familiar laugh in the halls of the firm he is drawn toward it. But Sebastian isn't the only one. **EDITED as of 7/17 7:00pm CST**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of New York & Sir Meerkat

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a number of Suits/Glee cross-over idea's and this one finally just wrote itself. I hope you like it!
> 
> This has not been BETA read and all mistakes are my own. I'm sorry in advance :)

Sebastian isn't entirely sure how this happened. How he, Sebastian Smyth, who had breezed through Harvard both undergrad and law so spectacularly that he was receiving offers from firms all over the country. Of course the day the Pearson & Specter offer had shown up he'd signed on. Despite being a large firm they had a rather underdeveloped International Law team which meant he could go in and do what he did best, take over and shine. 

Take over, he had and in such a manner that he'd caught the attention of both Jessica and Harvey, the named partners. It had been refreshing both were more than capable of keeping up with him and that was something he hadn't found since… but that wasn't something he let himself think about. Or it hadn't been until he heard that voice, the distinct tinkling bell of a laugh. Like a moth to a flame Sebastian turned and was drawn toward Jessica's office where the sound was coming from. He raised a brow when he saw Harvey coming down the hall from the other direction as if he too were following the siren song that was Kurt Hummel's voice. 

Harvey entered first and was three steps in when he stilled eyes raking over the beautiful man standing at Jessica's window looking out over the city. His mouth had actually gone dry, his lips quirked up just at the corner and he wondered what brought the beauty here and why Jessica got him. He'd just opened his mouth when the new brat walked right by him toward Harvey's new prey. He could hear Lewis just behind him. The other man joined their little band of interlopers and audibly gasped at the tall beauty and/or the audacity of the Brat.

"Well, well Princess. What brings you to my corner of the city?" Sebastian's hands were in his pockets as he leaned against the arm of the sofa with his ankle's crossed. Kurt's posture stiffened for just a moment before he turned on Sebastian a single brow raised. Oh GOD this was going to be so much fun.

Kurt pursed his lips, letting his eyes take in his old rival. "Don't slouch, you're ruining the lines of that beautifully crafted suit." He scoffed then. "Really, Meerkat? Was Wolfram & Hart not hiring? Or were you just one of those small time demons who was too far down the totem pole to matter?" Icy blue flashed.

Throwing his head back to laugh Sebastian looked back up, "Did you just pull out a Buffy reference? Really, Hummel?" He was still chuckling when he spoke again. "You still haven't told me what the fuck you're doing here, Kurtsie."

"One, only Jeff is permitted to call me that. Two, only Noah may call me Princess. Three, this was my city first so fuck off and be glad I'm allowing you to continue to breath the same air and not having your smirky little butt deported back to Ohio." The smile Kurt wore matched the sacrine sweet voice he was speaking with but his eyes were dancing with fire. 

Snorting Sebastian was forced to cover his mouth to keep from full out smiling. Going back and forth with Harvey or Jessica (to a far lesser extent, she was a very scary woman) was fun and kept him on his toes but it didn't give him the same satisfaction he got from going at it with Kurt. "Nick was right it's kinda hot when you curse." He winked at a now blushing Kurt. "But having me DEPORTED out of New York? Yeah, you're kind of a queen, less so now that in Lima - congratulations by the way ya know for becoming a man- but you aren't actually royalty."

Wide blue eyes just stared at Sebastian before Kurt covered his mouth with one long fingered elegant hand. Stepping forward his face a mask of sorrow and worry, everyone in the room was confused at his sudden change. "Oooh, Sebastian… my poor poor smirky little meerkat! How long do you have?" He put a hand on the green eyed man's forehead as if he were checking for fever. When he only got a confused look and arched brow from the ex-Warbler Kurt smirked, "You're obviously dying, Sweetie this might come as a shock, but you just complimented me. Don't worry you don't have to hide your man-pain, your surrounded by friends… well no, you don't have 'friends' but whatever your version is."

Leaning forward his forehead on Kurt's shoulder because he was doubling over laughing so hard. When he finally got control of himself his eyes met bright glaze, "YOUR smirky little meerkat?" The grin he was wearing now was nothing short of shit eating.

Scoffing Kurt stepped away, pointer finger going to the center of Sebastian's forehead and pushing ensuring he sent the lawyer falling back onto the body of the sofa. "Dream on, Smyth. But Blaine will be back on the market sooner rather than later, I hope. I can give you his number if you still want." Turning Kurt gathered his coat and messenger bag.

As he made for the door he stopped and looked Harvey up and down, Sebastian frowned as he saw lust on Kurt's usually guarded face. "You have to be Harvey." Jessica answered from behind in the affirmative and Kurt sighed. "Damn, now I owe Michael twenty bucks and choice at my theater tickets." There was an adorable pout on the pale man's lips. "Thank you for your time Jessica. Please give me a call when you need to meet up again." Swaying out of the office he called over his shoulder. "If you show up at my coffee house I'm getting a restraining order… or curtains for that backroom you'll start renting out." 

Before Sebastian could respond Kurt was gone and he was being stared down with varying expressions of amusement, bewilderment and one with challenge. "What?" He stood straitening himself out, acting as if the last ten minutes hadn't just happened. "We have a bit of a competitive past."

"You KNOW that Angel?" Luis finally came into the office stepping around Harvey. "What? How!? Do you KNOW who he is?" The bald man was flush seeming like an overly excited fanboy.

"Yes, Luis I know him and probably quite a bit more than you. Since high school actually." He smirks, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, only countertenor in recent Ohio show choir history. Always the designated driver. Disgustingly monogamous, besties with Baby Barbra and Satan. NYADA graduate, making quite the name for himself on Broadway and in fashion. From what he said I'm assuming he's divorcing his lying cheating bowtie wearing high school sweetheart." 

His eyes hardened a touch when he looked to Harvey, "The littlest princess seems to have a rather disturbing 'dapper gentleman' kink." Sebastian looked at Luis once more shrugging as his hands made their way back into his pockets and he headed for the door, much as Kurt had. "Oh his father's a congressman and mechanic. So Kurt was raised around a car shop and if the Warbler gossips can be believed he's had his mechanics license since he could legally obtain one. He also didn't watch Supernatural for the hot man candy but the car and he broke the TV in the commons when it was put to death." Sebastian was just trying to picture that little meltdown and shook his head laughing as he headed for his office.

"What just happened here?" Harvey blinked at Jessica and then at Luis.

For her part the managing partner settled into her seat beginning to laugh. "Oh this is going to be fun to watch. That, Harvey was Mr. Anderson-Hummel who is divorcing his philandering husband. Blaine Anderson was caught when his current bed-mate approached his husband for money to keep quiet about Blaine's extracurricular activities. Mike is a friend of Kurt's and referred him to us and I've decided to take a personal interest in his case." She shrugged eyes dancing as they met her protégé's.

"In other words, he's rich and famous and you want your name and face in the papers for this one." He chuckled with a shake of his head. "Let me know when the divorce is final. I buy a celebratory dinner."

Leaning back in her chair Jessica crossed her legs, "Oh I don't know Harvey, it looks like Sebastian has a head start there." She was already enjoying this show and it only promised to get better. Harvey glared at her but turned on his heal striding out of her office, Luis at his heals yapping like a cocker spaniel. Oh, yeah this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know many of you are waiting on the next chapter of Warbling in a New Direction and I assure you it is coming I haven't given up on it but my health hasn't been good so I've just been really blocked. Please bear with me. - Love you all, Tali)
> 
> Remember to let me know what you think! It's the perfect encouragement to keep the fingers typing. ;)


End file.
